Green Eyed Dimpled Smile Owner Brunette
by camihere
Summary: BRULIAN ONE-SHOT. There were billions of adjectives he could use to describe Brooke Davis’ looks. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful. Elegant. Cute. Pretty. But, right at that moment, none of them fit her. She was indescribable, he decided.


"How was the coffee?"

He looked up at the sound of a raspy voice and was surprised to see Brooke Davis staring at him with piercing green eyes. She was, as usual, well-dressed and elegant with just enough make up to make her look almost natural. Her skin was flawless, making her look like Barbie – in a good way, though – and her eyes were a lot greener than usual due to the strong sunshine that crossed the window and framed her face.

There were billions of adjectives he could use to describe Brooke Davis' looks. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful. Elegant. Cute. Pretty. But, right at that moment, none of them fit her. He searched his brain for new adjectives, but all the others he found just didn't seem to fit. Brooke Davis was indefinite and the lack of description bothered him a lot more than he admitted it did. She was indescribable, he decided.

"Are you still here?" She knitted her eyebrows together in a frustrated way.

"Yeah, I was just…" He trailed off. "You were saying…?"

"The coffee. How was it?"

"What coffee?"

"The one I saw you throwing away the other night when I was looking for Sam."

"Oh," he said. "That one."

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes before Brooke finally sat down, deciding she wanted to talk a little more, afterall. He looked away and tried to pretend her indescribable presence didn't bother him.

"So, how's Sam?" He finally decided to break the silence.

"Maybe not fine," she decided. "But she's safe."

"Safe's good."

"I can't argue with that."

There was more silence. He felt awkward and decided to drink his coffee and pretend he wasn't noticing the brunette's eyes on him. Somehow, she didn't look uncomfortable and/or awkward at all. She looked cool and relaxed and that just made him even more nervous. What was the word he was looking for again?

"Do you know what they say about stupid people?"

"That they always answer a question with another question?"

Brooke smiled and Julian mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Yeah, pretty much." Her dimples were really deep and he started to wonder how it would feel to touch them. She had a cute little spot he hadn't noticed before right on her right cheek and he just couldn't decide if it was the dimples or the spot that made her look so adorable right now. Ah, adorable was a good word. But still wasn't it.

"So, the coffee."

"Just forget it, okay?" He snapped. "It was no use, you found her first."

"So you _were_ looking for her."

"I'm not that kind of guy, Brooke."

"You say one thing, I hear another and you act different from both."

"Well, I am a mystery."

"Don't tell me."

More silence. He could swear that if she spoke again and they stayed in silence one more time, he would scream. He grabbed his cup to take it to his mouth, but she was faster.

"It's okay to have a heart, you know," she said. "It's not wrong to care about others, even if it's a stranger."

Julian's surprised expression changed to a hard one as he put the cup back on the table.

"Because that took you so far," he replied before he could control himself. He expected her to get up and never speak to him again, but what she did surprised him. She scoffed and half-smiled in a sympathetic way.

"Didn't you say you read Lucas' book?"

"I did and I have."

"Then you know how far that took me," she finished with a smart-ass smile. Julian kinked one eyebrow at her and thought of the Brooke he had read about; the girl who got drunk, who seduced the new guy, who fell in love for the first time, who had her heart broken, who had absentee parents, who let her guard down just to have her heart broken yet another time by the two people she trusted the most… He didn't know much about life in general, but he knew that usually that kind of girl didn't end up rich and famous. At least not because of her own efforts. And that kind of girl definitely didn't end up giving it all away and adopting a troubled teenager. So he decided that maybe she wasn't that kind of girl, afterall. Maybe she was the kind of girl who could grow more in two years than everyone else did in their whole lives. He wondered if there was a word for that kind of girl, for he was sure Lucas hadn't used one in his book.

"I never said it was bad to have a heart, though." He felt the need to direct the conversation some other way.

"I know," she shrugged. "I just think you are."

"Am what?"

"That kind of guy."

So she smiled a devilish smile, winked at him and got up, leaving him speechless and looking stupidly at where she sat. He didn't know what was the deal with Brooke Davis, but one thing was for sure: she wasn't the kind of girl Lucas described her as. She was one indescribable green-eyed-dimpled-smile-owner brunette.


End file.
